Power Rangers Dino Thunder
by KKbobbitt93
Summary: I have changes in this one. It's the same plot and I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

I have changes and own nothing. Billy is Kim's older brother and Rocky was one of the originals, where Jason got the ninjetti powers.


	2. Day of the Dino Part 1

One day, on an island far away from the city, 6 adults were working on a project. But things went terribly wrong. Jason Cranston , Billy Cranston, Kimberly and Tommy Oliver worked together. The 4 other adults without Smitty ran through the halls as the room behind them exploded. They ran, and ran, hearing a scaly voice say "Find them! Whatever it takes.". They ran down the halls with Minions behind them. Explosions happened behind them, but they never stopped until they saw light. An explosion blew them out of the door making ther faces covered in ash and dirt. In front of them, was a long way down. But the cave was about to explode.

"Do we really have to do this, Handsome?" Kim asked her husband.

"We have to do this, Beautiful." he replied.

"We got you, Kim." said her brothers. They all looked back and took a running start, diving off a cliff as the cave exploded. They landed in the woods with those Tyrannodrones surrounding them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Falcon!"

"Crane!"

"Wolf!"

"Ape!"

They changed into their Ninjetti robes and fought the Tyrannodrones. Tommy took the front, Billy in the back, Kim on the right, and Jason on the left. They took them out one by one. But then explosions behind them began to happen. The island was being destroyed. The four of them ran. Tommy called into a communicator "Trini! We need you!". Trini could hear in his voice that they were running and didn't want to waste anytime. She was in a boat by the island, which was their ride.

"I'm coming, guys!" she called. She could see them running from where she was and knew where they would land. Tommy, Billy and Jason, all made it onto the boat before it exploded. But Kim was nervous. She was scared that she would fall in the water and they wouldn't be able to get to her. But when she saw the Tyrannodrones running behind her and the explosions behind them, she jumped. She landed on all three boys who groaned, even with her petite size.

"We got to get out of here!" said Trini as she flipped the engine on the speed boat, going as fast as she could with the explosion behind them.

"Good-bye, Anton." said Jason as they looked back on the explosion.

**Some years later**

Many things had happened in those years. Tommy and Kim had twins named Nicholas and Rachel, who were now 5 years old.. Billy had married Trini and Jason had found Kat, went out with her and married her and now she was 5 months pregnant with a baby girl. Tommy and Kim stood in front of Reefside high school, ready for their new jobs as a Science and Gymnastic teachers. Jason was watching Nicholas and Rachel. When they walked in, the Principal came up behind them.

" . . I'm Principal Randall." she said.

"It's nice to meet you." he said putting his hand out for her to shake. She didn't.

"It's your first day, too. Isn't it?" asked Kim, as she opened her binder of knowledge on the teachers.

"Yes, and I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of Paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers." she inquired. He chuckled.

"I guess I'm looking for some peace and quiet." he said. She almost laughed out loud at that.

"So you became a high school teacher. That doesn't really make a whole lot of sense, now, does it, ?" she asked as she stood in front of him, closing her binder.

"Maybe you could just fill us in on what you expect." Kim said. Randall just raised her eyebrow.

"I _expect _you to make it hard for them. Painful, if at all possible. If they smile, you know you're doing something wrong. Now, I'm off to find my first truant. We'll talk later." she said walking off.

Tommy walked into a classroom of people chattering, throwing paper balls, and one almost hit him at the door. The only ones he noticed sitting down, were students in yellow, and blue.

"Guys, settle down! Take your seats, please." he called to the class who got quiet almost immediately.

"I'm and this is first period science." he said.

"Before we start, are there any questions?". A young lady in a white sweater put her hand up.

"Yes?"

"Cassidy. Cassidy Cornell.". The whole class groaned. Also the doctor, but silently. Students have told him that she was known for burying her nose in other people's buisness.

" As you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school news TV Station.". Everyone groaned again. She threw them dirty looks.

"Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering, you don't look old enough to be a teacher. Devin, are you getting this?" she asked to her camera man with his long brown hair.

"Cassidy, I promise you, I'm old enough. So let's put the camera away." he said.

"You missed it!" she whisper-yelled to the boy she called Devin. Tommy began to speak.

"For now, let's talk about you guys and what you expect of yourselves in this class. Because that's what's really important.". He said. As he was talking, he noticed an empty seat.

"Uh, is someone missing?" he asked. A boy in blue raised his hand. Ethan James.

"Yes, sir. That's Conner McKnight."

"Oh, well. I deal with him later on. Let's begin." he said.

Out on the soccer field, Conner McKnight kicked his red ball around. A short guy in white and blue padding stood at the goal. He got shakier and shakier as the ball was kicked up in the air and Conner did a flip on his side and kicked it into the goal. The boy ducked.

"Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it." Conner groaned.

"You sure we're not going to get in trouble for this?" asked the boy.

"I mean, the bell rang and it's the first day."

"Look, if anyone says anything, tell them Conner McKnight gave you permission to be out here." he pointed to himself.

"Yeah, but I heard the new principal is crazy! She worked in a prison or something before she came in here." he ranted. Conner sighed and chuckled before speaking again.

"Don't worry about Randall. She's a woman. And women are predictable. And don't say a word about Kira because she is a lady, There is a difference." he said, but Randall had come up behind him.

"Need I say more?"

"I think you've said quite enough .". Conner's eyes widened and he mouthed to the geek "Why didn't you say something?". Then he turned around.

"Principal Randall. I have heard such great things about you." he tried.

"Viscious rumors, I assure you. Go." she said.

"Oh man." he whispered to himself. The geek just stared at the scene before him before hearing

"What are you looking at?" she sneered before following Conner yelling, "Get back to class!" to the boy.

"Ok. All clear." said Ethan James before him and a friend walked into the school's shed.

"Check this out." he brought his laptop in.

"I wrote a program, that generates a code so the sprinklers around the school go off at different times everyday." he said as he typed the code in while plugging in a generator.

'Hey, I wanna know where your at, I'm at the front, but you're stil at the back. Oh. Can you tell me where, tell me where you're at? Freak you out. Freak you out. Freak you out. Freak you out. Freak you out, Freak you out, Freak you out". Kira Ford sang with a crowd surround her and her guitar. Everyone clapped. But behind her, her boyfriend Conner McKnight, and Principal Randall came up.

"Miss Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go." she said to her.

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a 50% higher chance of getting into college?" Kira shot back. Conner chuckled. That was his Kira. Standing up for what she believed in. Principal Randall looked down at Kira' grey leggings and shirt, her yellow vest and her black combat boots.

" Well, you're hardly college material, now, are you, Miss Ford?" she asked slyly. Kira gaped.

" Hey! She _is _college material!" yelled Conner.

"And who asked for your opinion, ?" asked Randall. He groaned.

"Now come with me. Both of you." she said. As they were walking, the sprinklers went off in front of them, making most of the students in that spot run away.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Kira.

"This is just great." said Conner. Principal Randall, then saw a young man with a blue unbrella walking by laughing.

"Ethan James. I should've known."

"Sit!" yelled Randall at the 3 students. They sat on the bench by the Principal's office.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there is absolutly no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident." said Ethan.

"Save it for Judge Judy, " she yelled at him.

"The three of you have detention for one week, starting today. Now if there are no further questions-" she started but there were many

"What?"

"This is not fair!"

"I have computer club!"

"-I didn't think so!" said Randall as she walked into her office, slamming the door.

"Ok, someone seriously needs a hug!" said Kira, who in return got Conner's long arms wrapped around her. Her head on his shoulder. Conner looked to Ethan.

"Dude. Computer club?" he asked. Ethan shook his head.

" Ah, . How was your first day?" asked Randall to Tommy in the hallway.

"The kids were great. No problem." he said as they walked up the stairs.

"Good, you'e going to be seeing a lot more of them in detention." she said.

"You mind telling me what I did?" he joked.

"No, you're in charge of it today." she said. "No, actually I have plans to go to a mueseum with Mrs. Oliver and our kids outside of town." he said.

"Perfect! Bring the little monsters with you. That should be sufficient torture for them."

They got up to the students.

"You've all met I trust? Well, enjoy your little outing." she said walking away with the kids and Tommy looking after her in disgust. Tommy then thought about what Kim would say about this. He looked to Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"So, you guys like mueseums?"

Tommy's jeep pulled up to his house with the 3 kids in the way back. Kim got out and Jason gave the kids to her.

"Come on, kids. We're gonna go look at the dinosaurs." he heard Kim say to Rachel and Nick at the door. Kim got back in the front Tommy began to drive out of Reefside. When they arrived, they parked the jeep in the parking lot and got out. There was a giant lifelike T-Rex in the front.

"Whoa! Check out the T-Rex!" said Ethan. They came up to the door, to find it had a giant chain with a closed sign.

"That's weird. Isn't it usually opened on Mondays?" Kim asked Tommy.

"Usually."

"Mommy! Daddy! Are we gonna see Dino Bones!" asked Rachel.

" I don't know, babes." said Kim as she went to pick up Nick.

"Oh well, no mueseum for us." said Conner.

"Great, let's go home!" said Kira as her and Conner headed back towards the jeep.

"Wait. Why don't you guys have a look around the grounds? If any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." proposed Tommy.

"Sweet." commented Ethan.

"We're going to see if we can find somebody who can tell us when they're opening up." said Kim. The teens walked off, while Tommy and Kim went with their children to find the manager or something.

"So, let me get this straight. There's a club just for computers?" asked Kira as they walked down the road.

Tommy and Kim walked to the door with their children trailing behind them. They saw a door with a sign on it. Tommy read it out loud.

"In case of emergency, call Anton Mercer Industries?".

"Anton? But, Handsome, he was destroyed in the fire. It's impossible that he's still alive." she said.

"Hey, did you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in a giant sinkhole?" asked Ethan as the kids arrived in the woods.

"I must've missed that one." said Kira from Conner's back.

"Come on, it was on all the urban legend websites." said Ethan.

"Dude, you know this isn't Computer club, right?" asked Conner.

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web, huh?" asked Ethan sarcastically.

"Well, what do you do in your spare time?" he asked.

"Me? I hang out with my little brother. I go out with Kira sometimes, and I play soccer."

"Oh, so he actually does decent stuff, huh?" he asked.

"So it's like that?" asked Conner.

"Yeah, it's like that." said Ethan.

"Whatever." said Kira hitting him in the back of the head to get him to keep moving.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys a heads-up. Stuff happens out here. Don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole." he said.

Right then, they all fell.

Tommy and Kim walked back out to the front, where the T-Rex was gone.

"Where did it-" but before she could finish her sentence, the T-Rex appeared behind them.

"Oh, my god." said Kim. The twins started to scream and cry, being scooped up by their parents and into the jeep. Tommy locked the door.

"Oh like that's going to do anything!" Kim yelled at him. The car started and sped off to where the dinosaur _wasn't _going. They sped down the street with a giant dinosaur following them. Huh, don't get to say that often. The kids looked back and saw the dinosaur biting at the window.

"Mommy!" they screamed.

"I got this." said Kim.

"Be careful." said Tommy. She leaned over and kissed him passionatly. Then she climbed onto the top of the car using her flexibility and yelled "Hey T-Rex! You want a piece of me?" she asked. Then she switched into her pink ninjetti robes.

"Momma! Be careful!" called Nick. She jumped up, yelling "Hyah!" in the dinosaur's face kicking him in the nose.

"Ok, you stay down here where it's safe." said Conner to Kira as he kissed her head. She nodded.

"I'll try to climb up and help you out." Kira moved out of the way as Conner tried to climb the wall. He was so close, he could see skylight until he broke a ledge and fell with an "oof!".

"Back already?" asked Ethan as Kira leaned down to help him up.

Kim was basically riding the dino now, it was being tamed by a crane.

"If only Rocky was here!" she yelled. Somehow, on this giant T-Rex's body she found a pressure point making the dinosaur fall in the middle of the street. Now, she had nothing to fall on. She waited for the impact with her eyes squeezed close. But it didn't hurt. She opened her eyes and unmasked herself, kissing her husband with her hand on his chest. She got down and said "Power Down!". They got back in the car and drove off, looking for the teens.

Back in the cave, they had just found a giant dinosaur fossil.

"This screams "Jurassic Park" to me." said Kira. Conner scoffed.

"This will get us out of detention forever." he said. Conner was about to pull the bottom of the mouth off, and it moved. Just not the way he wanted it too. It moved down and a wall beside it opened. Inside, there were many paleontoligist things.

"I could do a crazy video in here." said Kira. Conner laughed.

"Whoa. This must be like the Mothership for you dude." said Conner to Ethan. Ethan just stared around.

"Normally, I'd be insulted. But when you're right, you're right." he said. He saw Conner reaching for a red rock.

"Yo, don't touch that!" said Ethan.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You really are taking this "Dumb Jock" thing to a whole new level. " he said. Conner pursued his lips.

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that, that things looks fully prehistoric. And if I don't have to miss practice-" he started. But didn't want to finish.

"I agree. I already missed one rehearsel." she said. Ethan shrugged, knowing that he was defeated. Conner picked up the red one. Ethan, the blue, and Kira, the yellow gem. They glowed when they picked them up and they said "Huh?" at the exact same time. Kira looked at the boys who looked confused.

"Well, what are they?" she asked.

"I can go online later to see if I can find out." said Ethan. Conner chuckled softly.

"You in front of a computer. Wait, let me put on my surprised face." he said sarcastically.

"You know, 10 years from now, when your hairline is receding and you're playing pickup soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multibillion-dollar software buisness." said Ethan smugly. Conner looked to Kira, who shrugged and walked out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She turned back around.

"I don't want to think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't want to be here when it gets home." she said beginning to walk out again.

"Right behind ya." said Conner as they followed her.

"This way!" called Ethan, finding an entrance out of the cave. They ran out of there and Ethan looked around.

"A compass. We need a compass. Anybody have a compass?" he asked franticly.

"I was going to bring one." said Conner sarcastically.

"You really are just that sarcastic, aren't you?" Kira asked him. Then there was a roaring sound.

"What was that?" Ethan asked once they were all the way out of the cave.

"The wind?" Kira said hopefully.

"That wasn't the wind." said Conner. It sounded again.

"As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't." said Ethan looking around. Then around them appeared a bunch of tyrannodrones. They all widened their eyes at the sight. Conner quietly whispered his suggestion, not to move.

"Great idea. Make it easy for them." said Ethan.

"New plan, run!" yelled Kira as they took off. They all jumped across the huge gap. Ethan and Conner made it, but Kira fell, screaming as she did.

"Kira!" called Conner, them racing back to help her up. They got her out, just as the drones jumped in. She fell again, and the boys turned back to her again, surprised at what they saw. She screamed, not a normal scream, but a supersonic scream that sent yellow shockwaves out and pushed the drones away from her. They covered their ears and when she was finished, they went to help her up. Ethan looked at her, while Conner had his arm around her waist, steadying her.

"What was _that_?" he asked. In her pocket, the gem glowed yellow, she took it out and it outshone everything. Even the sun. As she stared into it, she could see an image of a yellow pteradactyl. But the drones charged again. They all ran, but gained some kind of confidence. They charged towards the drones and dodged the blows. Kira did amazing moves that she never knew she could. Ethan was kicked into two others, who caught him and a third one kicked him in the stomach. He fell onto the ground. A sword almost hit him until he put his arms up. His skin became rock hard. And purple? Yeah, purple. He used that arm to push the sword and its' holder away. He held his blue gem and could see a blue triceratops. Conner was kicked and pushed around, and that was until he was thrown into a tree. He held his glowing red gem and saw a red tyrannosaurus. Then he flipped up, using super speed, and began to fight the drones. Then they grouped up in between the trees and checked out each other's gems. The drones were still after them, but in front of them appeared Tommy and Kim.

"Don't worry kids. We got this." said Kim. They then proceded to fight off the drones, to the teens' amazement.

"Woah." they all said. When they were finished, Tommy called "Nick! Rachel!" and the two 5 year olds came from behind the trees.

"That was amazing, Dr.O and Mrs.O" said Kira.

"You guys alright?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah. Couldn't be better." said Ethan.

"Did you get into the dino exhibit?" asked Conner.

"Uh, they're still working the kinks out." said Kim.

"We better get you guys back. Come on." he said. The 4 others walked ahead, but Kira, Conner, and Ethan stayed behind.

"Don't you think we should tell them? I mean, they act like they should know anyway." said Kira. Ethan gaped.

"I don't know about you, but I have over a thousand sci-fi dvds. You want to know how many times the dude with superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab, lying on a table with wires in his head?" he asked.

"Even _I_ know that. And I'm supposed to be playing the role of the dumb jock." he said.

"Are you guys coming?" asked Tommy from in front of them. Then they hurried to catch up.

The three were walking around school grounds during free period.

"So, we all agree, no one talks about this to anyone, no matter what." said Conner.

"I can do better than that. I'm out of it." said Kira.

"Just forget about that, and I'll do the same." She handed the gem to Conner. From across the campus, Cassidy and Devin were discussing and Mrs. Oliver.

"I'm telling you. There is something weird about both of them. I mean, I'm telling you, I called Angel Grove High and they wouldn't tell me anything. It's like his private records are some big secret." said Cassidy. Devin looked at her like she was stupid.

"Yeah, I kind of thought that was why they called them "Private" records. I mean, if they were public-" he started to say, but Cassidy pulled him behind a parked vehicle.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you think that's a little odd?" asked Cassidy, pointing to Conner, Kira and Ethan.

"A bunch of kids standing around and talking. Yeah, freaky, man." he said sarcastically.

"No! Think about it, why would Conner McKnight, king of all Jocks, be hanging around Ethan James, the king of all Geeks?" she asked.

"Not to mention the Avril wannabe." she said referring to Kira.

"I mean, seriously, in the 3 years we've been at Reefside, have you ever seen them look at each other?"

"Well, Conner and Kira have been together for 2 years, so yeah, I have." he said. Back with the three others, Kira said "You know what? I give up." she said as she began to walk down the road herself. Then as she was walking, she heard that roar again.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." she said. She began to run back to the others, but the Tyrannodrones appeared in front of her.

"Get away from me freaks!" she yelled.

"Kira!" Conner yelled as they ran for her.

"Get the camera!" Cassidy yelled at Devin. But they had disappeared with her before they got there.

"No!" yelled Conner, picking up her backpack.

Conner and Ethan drove to Dr and Mrs.O's house in Conner's red sports car.

"OK, where are we going?" asked Conner. "Dr. O's and Mrs. O's house." he replied.

"What are they going to do?" Conner yelled.

"He's a dinosaur guy. These are dinosaurs, sort of." he said. That was all Conner could go for at the moment.

"All right, where do they live?" he asked. Ethan searched them on his tracker,

"Um, 1992 Valencia Road." he said.

"Valencia road? That's like way out in the woods." said Conner. They arrived at the medium sized cabin and ran up to the porch, knocking on the door.

"Knock again." said Ethan.

"Now what?" asked Conner. Ethan pushed the door open.

"Don't ask me what I'm doing, because I have no idea." he said. They walked in. " Dr. O?"Conner called. "Mrs. O?" Ethan called

"Hey man, check it out." said Conner looking at a small dinosaur figure. He almost pulled the jaw and then Ethan said "Hey! Remember what happened last time you did that?".

"Dude, they're teachers, not-" but just when he was going to say something, he pulled the jaw, and a stairwell appeared.

"-Batman." he said. They walked down the stairs and it was the same place that they found the gems. They looked around and there were power coins, a door with a crane and falcon intertwined, and two class cases with the original pink and white Mighty Morphin suits.

"Maybe he is Batman." said Ethan. But behind them, were 6 of the originals. Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Kat.

"If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place." said Kim as the two teens turned to them.

In Mesagog's lab, Kira was strapped to a chair, with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep, she could be sure of that.

"Excellent."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
